Wind Flower
by hyperdbzfan12
Summary: AU. What if there was a young female saiyan that landed on Earth before Raditz's arrival? Would if she befriended Gohan? Second fic (first on this account).
1. Prologue: A Lone Warrior

**Hi my name is hyperdbzfan12, and I have decided to make a story that has been on my mind for a while. I'd like to say this will be my writing account because other one is for reading. This idea mostly came to me when I saw a picture of note and gohan. I looked into note a little, and came up with this story. The oc in this story is not note from dragon ball heroes, but does look exactly like her and has other similarities too. I don't really own anything, and I hope you like this short preview.**

Pre Z arc

Prologue: A Lone Warrior

Explosions could be heard in the distance. A woman and a small girl, both worse for wear were flying briskly from the area. Landing by a lone space pod, the woman grabbed the girl who had nearly passed out from exhaustion and quickly opened up the pod. It was a small pod; only able to fit one person. The women quickly placed the young child into the space pod, and the child asked,"where are we goin', mommy?" The mother stared down at her child, and thought of the time the said child had been born.

Flashback:

She had finally done it. She finally had a ray of hope in this hellish nightmare. This hope was in the form of her newborn child. Even her normally stoic mate had a small grin on his face. It was truly a time of joy. "Take that Freiza. You can destroy our home, kill most of our species, but we still survive," she proudly thought, knowing full well Freiza had destroyed planet Vegeta. Grinning, she checked the baby's powerlevel. It was 76; slightly above average for a third-class baby. She beamed at the little bundle that was her daughter. "I pray you will a better life than your mommy and daddy, little warrior," she spoke. They had already decided on a name, but she liked calling her baby little warrior. It brought her hope that this child would escape the hellish life her parents had been forced to live.

Flashback end

Her child of nearly three and a half of age had grown so much. The girl quickly picked up on the speaking language and fighting techniques. She could proudly state that her daughter was a prodigy; being able to fly and shoot very small energy blasts before she could even walk. She had taught her daughter her special kaia techniques. The technique was known by few, but her daughter had nearly mastered it! She would truly miss seeing her sweet, innocent child. She quickly typed in the coordinates of a weak frontier planet she had heard of, and strapped her daughter in with an almost empty jar of healing liquid. She silently prayed for her daughter's safety. Snapping out of her musing, she quickly sung a lullaby (look up nightcore safe and sound) to lull the exhausted child to sleep. The women sensed some evil energy signals heading this way. Energy sensing was something she and her daughter had picked up shortly after her and her mate had been separated. She knew she had to get her daughter off the planet now, and quickly pressed the launch button. As she watched the pod leave the atmosphere, she whispered, "good bye my little warrior." Then they were upon her.

Extra: Out of the Frying Pan and into Space

A lone space pod flew swiftly away from the battle far below it. In it a mysterious three years old, whose life change was about to change forever.

To be continued...

**I'm going to stop right here for now. I know this may have been kind of vague, but aren't most prologues vague. I going to do some drawing to at least attempt to help you visualize this story (I know I always try to that with stories I read), but I'm not the best at drawing. To look you can check out my deviantart account vicktyhaschortles, and I should have a few up soon. Be sure to check out songohanart's page too (place where I got my inspiration); you won't regret it. I'll try to update soon, but life is crazy! Good bye for now, and please review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery Girl with No Name

**Hi, again! I've made a new chapter for you all! I'd like to thank Gohanmisticssj for following this story. Hope you like this update, and more people follow, favorite, and review!**

Pre Z arc

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl with No Name?

A small boy at the age of 3 and a half and went by the name of Son Gohan was walking through a forest. He and his family had gone on a picnic, and they let him explore the forest. It was his first time alone in the woods, and he had been really excited. After all, the forest was filled with things he had seen in the textbook his mommy had recently got him. It was quite fascinating to see things he had only seen in pictures up close. But now he felt scared and a bit lonely. He didn't have any friends he could play with and talk to, since he and family lived so far in the woods. All the woodland critters scampered off when he tried to talk to them, and a few had scared him off. It was still early in his expedition, and he already wanted leave. He continued to trudge on a forest path, his tail drooping behind him, until he reached a large clearing filled with many flowers. He noticed that the field was full of anemones. He smiled as stared at the pretty flowers. They truly were an awe inspiring sight.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. A loud one at that. He looked up to see a small mechanical pod heading straight for the clearing he was in at the moment. The boy let out a yelp, and quickly ran from the clearing as fast as his little legs could carry him. He hid behind a tree, almost tripping on the roots in his rush, as the strange pod crash into the clearing, creating a small crater in the clearing.

The pod's door slowly opened, and out came a little girl around his age rubbing sleep from her eyes. "She looks like a mess," the boy thought, observing her torn up clothing, scratches, and bruises. She had really messy hair with a torn up ribbon tying it up and really strange clothes.

Mustering up courage, he stepped out of his hiding place, and slowly walked towards the sleepy girl. Curiosity in his gaze, he asked, "who are you, miss?"

End Scene*

"Who are you, miss," asked the boy who had suddenly come into her line of vision. "Who the hell is 'dis guy," the little girl wondered, eyes slightly narrowed as she continued to rub the sleepiness out of them. Her tail slightly unraveled from her waist as she swiftly punched the boy across the cheek, before she dropped into a defensive position, ready to fight off this new threat. To her surprise, the boy slammed into a tree and began to cry. Using her energy senses, the girl realized that the little boy was no threat to her, and quickly realized she had harmed an innocent, even friendly person. "Oh god! Oh god! What have I done," she mentally screamed, and quickly raced back to her pod to look for that healing liquid she had.

Grabbing the container that held it, she quickly raced back to the boy who backed away in fear of her hitting him again. She stopped close to where the boy was, and spoke quickly, "I'm not gonna hurt ya, so please let me apply this on ya and you'll feel a lot better. It'll heal that bruise right up." The boy reluctantly nodded, and she quickly dabbed some of the liquid on his cheek. Then she bowed and said, "I'm really sorry 'bout that. I usually meet rather hostile guys who go around chasin' me and stuff. I think we started off on the wrong foot, so how 'bout we start over?"

End scene*

As he heard the odd girl apologize for hitting him, he felt the immense pain in his cheek disappear. "This girl seems nice enough," he thought, before noticing she too had a tail. Now he may be only 3 and a half, but Son Gohan was by no means stupid; his mother had made sure of that. It also really didn't take a genius to know that most people don't have tails. "Why do you have a tail like me," he questioned.

The girl looked at him with an odd expression before replying, "It's heradi-somthin'. My mommy and daddy also had tails."

"Oh! I got my tail from my daddy too," he said, kindly leaving out that she couldn't pronounce hereditary. "Anyways, nice to meet you! My name is Gohan! What's yours," he questioned, excitedly.

The girl tipped her head to the side and looked at him with confusion, before speaking, "Name? What's a name?"

He fell anime-style, before he gave her a blank stare. The strange girl did a thinking pose that was admittedly cute, while muttering something about where she had heard that word before. After a few seconds she beamed a bright smile, dropping her fist in her other palm, before saying, "I've got it! A name is what you're called, right?"

Gohan sweat dropped as he spoke, "Yeah... I guess. So what is your name, miss?"

"Well, I've been call "little warrior" by my mommy and "brat" by my daddy. Oh! Oh! And I was called "stupid ass monkey" by those guys who tend to be chasin' mommy and me a lot," the strange girl said with bad grammar, crossing her arms and proudly nodding as she spoke.

"Those sound like odd names to me," Gohan said, confused by the last one.

"Oh yeah! Well Gohan sounds odd too, and mommy said I was named somethin' else. I just can't remember," the young girl retorted.

"I don't see how you could forget your own name, but how about we come up with a new one," he spoke in a cheerful manner. The boy stared out at the clearing that was slightly ruined by this girl's pod. "Hmm... how about... Anemone? It means windflower, and I think that really expresses you because you came here in this clearing full of them! You're really fast like the wind... I thought only Daddy and his friends could move that fast! Oh! And you look like a flower, like a little, messy with a tail version of my mommy, in fact," he said, proud of his

"Flowers...? Fast like wind...? Look like them pretty flowers...? Anemone...huh. ...Thanks Gohan, I think I'll keep it. So, nice to meet you Gohan! My name is Anemone! I hope we can become friends," newly named Anemone spoke and gently shook Gohan's. "This guy's nice. I'm glad I got to meet him," she thought.

Later...

The two new friends played a few games. Anemone showed off her ability to fly, allowing Gohan help climbing up trees and chasing butterflies. They ran into a tiger that, needless to say, would not be bothering them anytime soon. They also talked about their lives to get to know each other better. Anemone spoke of her crazy games of hide and blast with hostile aliens, while Gohan spoke of his family and studies. Hours flew by, and it was late in the afternoon. "I should probably go back to my mommy and daddy before they worry about me. But which way is it back to them," Gohan wondered, unsure of what to do.

"Gohan, I sense a ki higher than my own back that way. I think that's your dad. Do ya want me to take ya there, since it's pretty far from here," Anemone spoke, pointing to right of her, and beckoning to Gohan to get on her back. Gohan got on, and she briskly flew until she was within 50 feet of Gohan's parents who had packed up their picnic stuff and were calling out for Gohan. "I guess this is your stop, huh," Anemone said, a bit sadly.

"Will you come and visit? Or maybe come and live with us? I'm sure mommy and daddy wouldn't mind," Gohan spoke with childish enthusiasm. He had really liked spending time with Anemone, and the thought of never seeing her again made him sad.

Anemone placed her hands on his shoulders, and spoke, "I'll definitely come an' visit ya, but I want to explore the world too. So, I think I'll stick to visiting. No offense, but I don't want to be stuck in a room studying . Please only tell yer parents that you made a friend, and be vague, 'kay," She gave Gohan a quick hug, before they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Gohan ran back to his parents with a smile. As he neared, his mom, Chi Chi, ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Oh there you are, my precious little Angel! I was so worried! Now let's quickly get back home so you can hit the books, mister," Chi Chi spoke in a quick fashion.

The family of 3 left on the flying nimbus, and gohan's father, Goku, spoke, "So, did you do anything interesting today, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, and replied, with a faraway look in his eyes, "I made a friend today, daddy!"

Elsewhere...

Anemone watched as Gohan and his family left the woods. "Well, time to explore this planet," she exclaimed, and flew off into the sunset.

To be continued...

I'll end it right here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can see, the dbz universe as we know it will change with this little female saiyan flying around. I'll hopefully update soon! Goodbye for now, and please review, follow, and favorite!


	3. Chapter 2: It's a Big World Out There

**I'm, but a tad bit late. Sorry! My tablet ran out of batteries before I finished this one. Anyways, I thank .5, IasWraith, and SaintMichael95 for following, WildVirus, Dyton, and SaintMichael95 for reviewing, and special thanks to SaintMichael95 for that favorite. Now it is time to answer reviews!**

**WildVirus: Thank you for the review! Hope you liked chapter 2.**

**Dyton: Thanks for the compliment on the prologue. Hope you like this chapter, as well as the last one.**

**Dyton: I agree Chi Chi is very overbearing when it comes to studying. A three years old does not have that mentality, but that was just being perfectly innocent. I re-watched episode 1 of dragon ball z, and I noticed he call a lot of things pretty. When I was at that age, I thought almost everything I saw was cute. So just going on experience with that comment. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.**

**SaintMichael95: I glad you like this story. The slang words come from the environment Anemone lived in and her underdeveloped English. She is only 3 and a half, and will eventually grow out of them. I hope you will like this chapter too!**

**Okay, I think that's all of them. This chapter will focus on Anemone only. Hope you enjoy it!**

Pre Z arc

Chapter 2: It's a Big World Out There

It was early in the morning. Birds were chirping. Fishes were swimming. And a three and a half years old girl was cooking dinosaur stew. "Them fair creatures meat is pretty tough, but really juicy," the three years old that went by the name Anemone spoke, whilst chewing on the meat. Quickly finishing off the scraps, Anemone began to inspect the area around her. "I feel a two higher than average power levels towards the waterfall place I passed 'dis morning. Maybe they're friends of Gohan's dad," she thought.

She carefully flew towards the waterfall, as not to be spotted. "Meeting these guys face to face would be a hassle I'd like to avoid. Having a tail doesn't really scream normal, after all. Y'know I probably should've told Gohan the truth behind the tail, but I guess that doesn't matter. Mommy did say it was better to hide our heritage from those dumb ass meanies, and what is a better way to hide it than to not knowing it at all," thought Anemone; quickly hiding behind a bunch of rocks on a cliffside, and watched as a triclops and white faced guy began training. She carefully noted that they were skilled, and had strength that rivaled her own. "These humans are rather strong for a planet full of weaklings. Must've really trained hard in that martial arts stuff that Gohan mentioned. It is rather interesting way of fighting, indeed," the little girl thought.

She nearly gasped in shock when she saw the triclops split into two beings, and watched awe as they began to spar. "How's 'dat even possible?! Whatever he just did, I gotta learn it. It could be the perfect way to grow stronger quickly," she thought. Deciding she had seen enough, she silently left the area to look for something new.

By the time she had stopped flying it was noon, and Anemone was a hungry three and a half years old. She flew to a small village, and decided take a break. She took in her surroundings, and walked with a happy bounce in the small streets of the village. Her stomach let out a hungry growl, and the people on the street her odd looks for a few moments, before going back to whatever they had been doing. "If I don't get food in my stomach soon, I might collapse," she said trying to search for something edible.

Suddenly, she bumped into a man. The man was knocked down by the force of bumping in the three and a half years old, and glared at the culprit only to realize it was a little girl. "Move, little one," the man grumbled trying to get to his destination. The man was, in truth, in desperate need of a lot of wood and fish, for his parents had refused to let him leave home until he had proven himself worthy. The man himself wanted to be a tailor, but his parents did not approve, preferring that he become a sailor or lumberjack.

"Why d'ya look so frustrated, mister. Also, do y'know where I can get some food 'cause I'm starvin'," Anemone said, looking up at the man. The said man observed the girls tattered clothing and messy face, and couldn't help but feel the need to make her a better outfit. He could easily do so, but alas his parents disapproved. He sighed, and took the girl to a cafe.

After they ordered their food. Anemone spoke, "Thank you, mister, but may I ask what's your name?"

The man replied, "It's Matt."

"Well nice to meet you, mister Matt, I'm Anemone," spoke the said girl; her tail wagging as she spoke. Matt gave her a shocked look, as he spotted the tail

"...Uh... what exactly is that," said Matt, pointing at the tail. Now Matt was raised to be a polite young man, but this situation really said abnormal with a capital A.

"Oh... dat's my tail. Before you ask, it is indeed real and heridita-ta-somethin," spoke Anemone, as the food arrived, and she ate in a monstrous pace.

"...You definitely eat a lot for a person of your age, but I should really get going. I got a lot of wood and fish to get...," Matt mumbled.

"You don't look very happy. Why is that," Anemone questioned; her stomach finally full.

Sighing, Matt explained his situation to the tailed girl. When he was done, the said girl stood up and said, "Why don't I help ya do yer job. It could be like me returnin' the favor for ya feeding little ol' me!"

"I doubt you could really help. You are only a child. Don't worry about it, and go on home, okay," Matt spoke in a sad tone.

"I'm plenty o' strong, an' I got nothin' better to do. Plus I'm not yer average child. I don't think a tail would scream normal y'know So I'm coming, an' that's final," Anemone spoke with no room for argument. "And I got no home to go back to anyways," she added.

Later...

Anemone quickly proved her worth to Matt by completing most of his task for him. Using her tail, as a fishing rod, the fish started swarm, and were easily caught. The wood was easily chopped, and Matt's parents finally gave their consent. "I don't know how I can repay you, Anemone, now I can just get settled in that new house I bought that's 10 miles or so from here, and finally start my own business," Matt said, happily.

"Y'know I could drop ya off at yer house if ya want," Anemone spoke.

"No way. I can get transportation there myself," Matt spoke casually

"But I can fly faster than any o' those silly trucks," Anemone spoke, floating off the ground.

"...Why am I not surprised, you little miracle. I'm sorry that it's one favor after the next, with me," Matt said, all ready to leave.

"I don't minddoing 'dat," Anemone said, and picked up Matt as she flew through the air.

When they arrived at new Matt's house, Matt spoke, "The clothes you have on right now look in tatters. Why don't make you new ones?"

"Well as long as it's a fightin' outfit. Why not," Anemone said as she landed on the ground.

Hours later, Matt was done, and she put them on. "Thanks a ton, mister Matt," Anemone spoke, waving, as she got ready to take off.

"No problem. Be sure to visit, and you're always welcome here. But you know that if someone told me a few days ago that a 3 and a half years old with a tail would be the answer to my problems, I'd call them cazy," Matt called out. Laughing, Anemone flew off.

"It's a big world out here... huh. Whelp better do some ol' fashion exporin'," Anemone said as flew off into the winds.

To be continued...

**I truly hope you liked this chapter, and Gohan should get in on some action next chapter. Will try to update soon! Bye for now, and review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
